troubled pregnancy
by peeta29katniss
Summary: Katniss is pregnant and finds out she and Peeta are going back into the arena.How is she going to protect Peeta and their baby at same time?Can she protect them,both?Does she have to choose?Which she will choose? Katniss' POV
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. my first fanfic so I hope you like it, I am writting this fanfiction with my friend,her account is thaliavamps28** **so follow her,I also want to warn that I'm not english or american netheir my friend and this fanfiction may be with some grammar mistakes**.**We're just doing this because we love the books and the movies of The Hunger Games.**

It's winter in district 12 and though it is cold, my hands are shaking for another reason.

The object in my hands is saying the word positive and I can't believe that I'm pregnant, with Peeta Mellark's baby, the boy with the bread.

I don't know what I'm feeling Am I sad?Am I happy?What should I be?I never wanted kids and now here I am with the little object saying that I'm carrying a child.

"Katniss!Are you okay? You've been in there for a long time now."My mom asks me, from the other side of the bathroom door."

"Yeah, just a minute"How am I gonna tell Peeta? Should I keep this baby? No,of course not, I mean, not with the games. I'm so confuse, I don't know if I laugh, smile or cry!

When I'm out, my mom is waiting me and I know she knows that I'm upset I wanna tell her, I want her to help me, to be by my side but I can't, not with the fear that she's going to left me all over again.

She doesn't say anything, just takes me to my room.I lay in bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I decide that I should tell Haymitch about the baby, maybe he will know what to do.

"Haymitch!?Haymitch!?"Nothing, he's probably pass out somewhere in his house.

I enter the house and almost throw up because of the smell of alchool and vomit, I got used to the smell but now that I'm pregnant I feel really sick.

I found him lying on the floor of his kitchen and swear I almost throw up on him but luckily I run fast enough to the bathroom. I puke more then I thought and hear Haymitch groans.

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT PUKING ON MY FLOOR WHOEVER YOU ARE!"Yells Haymitch.

Then I hear footsteps and look behind me.

Haymitch sees me and looks at me suprised."What the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor, sweetheart?"

"That's why I'm here, to talk to you"I say as I stand up from the floor, go to the sink to wash my mouth and follow Haymitch to the living room.

Haymitch sits on the sofa and I sit opposite of him.

We stay in silence for while until Haymitch breaks it."So...you're here to talk to me. About what?"

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm pregnant"

Haymitch stays silence with a look on his face that I can't read.

"Is it Peeta's?" asks Haymitch

"Of course!" I say loud "Who would it be?"

"I was just asking"murmurs Haymitch "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him ?"

"I don't know that's why I came here you to tell me what to do."

"Well,you've got a big problem there, sweetheart.I tell you what. First you need to tell Peeta and then we'll go from there."

"I'm going to tell him tonight, at dinner"I say

"Do you need me to come?"

"Yes, I don't know how Peeta is going to react"

"I think he will be happy to know the girl he loved since forever is carrying his child."

"I hope so"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Me and my friend couldn't believe that just a few hours after we had published ****the story** **we already had 1 you and here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It's 6 p.m. and I am walking with Haymitch to Peeta's house, I don't know what to expect.I'm nervous as hell.

We walk to his door and I knock on it. A few seconds later he opens it with a big smile spread across his face that makes me be less nervous and stay silence for a while just looking at each other. I can not look away from him, like I'm trapped in his eyes.

"Can we come in already?You two have been staring at each other for a long time and I'm starving!"says Haymitch ending the moment.

"Of course. Where are my manners?Come in my guests."says Peeta with a capitol accent.

"Thank you sir!"I say with the accent too.

"You welcome, my lady"

"End the mushy stuff!"groans Haymitch passing by us. I make a shy smile.

"What's for dinner?Smells good" I say trying to changing the subject.

"Lamb stew with dried plums."says Peeta with a grin on his face.

I smile at the mention of my favourite dish. We go to the kitchen and I see that Peeta already put the things in the table so we sit.I fill my plate with food noticing that I'm really hungry, I guess it's because of the pregnancy.

"Katniss,I heard you have something to tell Peeta"I glare at Haymitch while Peeta looks at me.

"Peeta, I need to tell you something"Wait, before I tell him I need to know one thing"Peeta, if I was pregnant how would you feel about it?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

I look down and respond "yes" Peeta puts his hand on my chin and makes me look at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you serious?"he asks.

"Yes,I'm pregnant. Are you mad?"I ask

He gives me a sweet smile and says"Of course not,I'm happy. No. I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic. I don't believe we're going to have a baby, Katniss. I love you so much!"He says spinning me around the room.

At that moment, I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes and the smile of appearing on my face.

Suddenly,Peeta releases me, kneels down and puts his hands in my belly "I love you too, baby" he says.

"I guess you finally put the bun in the oven"Haymitch says. I almost forgot about him.

"I guess so"Peeta says laughing.

* * *

We go to the living room and sit on the sofa, then the TV turns on and we see Caeser Flickerman "Hello!"he says smiling widely "The time has come to know what this year's games gonna be. As you all know this year we celebrate the third Quarter let's pass the emission to President Snow."

Next we see President Snow holding a paper "Now we honor our third Quarter the 75th anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

At first I don't understand what he means but then I realize that I'm going back into the arena. With the father of my child. Peeta won't let Haymitch and me go back into the arena together because he loves Haymitch and he has become part of our family and most of all because Peeta wants to go to the arena to protect me and the baby.

That's what he will do. I will try to protect him too.

Because that's what we do.

We protect each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

I just saw Cinna being beaten by peacekeepers. I can't breath, I'm sobbing and plataform begins to rise and I know that I need to stop crying because that's what they want. I can't let them win. I recompose myself as much as possible and put an emotionless face.

At first I don't see anything just white light. My eyes star to adjust the light. I see water, lots of water, I look around and I'm surrounded by water.

In my head I try to organize my ideas:

1- go to the cornucopia;

2- find a bow and arrows;

3- look for Peeta.

I get to the cornucopia and grab my bow and arrow and when I turn around to start looking for Peeta,I am met with a pair of green eyes.

"Hello, Girl on Fire. Right thing we're allies."Finnick says raising his I see it, Haymitch's bracelet and I get it.

"Right"I say "I need to find Peeta".

"I'll find him and bring him to can't make efforts due to your condiction"He says pointing to my belly "We don't want to hurt little mockingjay do we?"

Now I'm angry "You know? I'm pregnant, not invalid."

He chuckles "Yeah, can't even walk here and choose the weapons you like, I come back here quickly with Peeta."

I find Enobaria running to the cornucopia and shoot na arrow at her but she is faster and dives into the water. I grab a couple of knives.

I hear Finnick scream "Katniss!Mags found him!".

I run as fast as I can behind Finnick. When I get there I see that Peeta is still in his plataform and doesn't know what to do. I remember he doesn't know how to swim,so I start to take the weapons off of me, But I'm stopped by Finnick. "Stop. I'll get him"I give him a glare, but let him do it.

When Peeta gets to me,I hug him and he says. "I guess we have allies."resting his hand on my stomach. I just smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"We have to get going. It's not safe staying here for much longer."Finnick all nod and start to walk into the jungle after a few hours of walking, I stop and say "I…can't…walk…anymore. I…need…water."

"She's right, we need to stop and find water, it's getting hotter out here we must keep ourselves hydrated" says Finnick.

"I could climb a tree."I say.

"No, you're not going to do that. It's not safe for you and the baby."Peeta says.

"It's the only way or we all die"I say.

"Okay,be careful" he says.

"I will"

I start to climb the tree carefully,when I get to the top I see that the bloodbath is over. I look around but don't see any sight of water, disapointed I descend the tree.

"Nothing"I say.

"What are we going to do?"Finnick as he finish his sentece a parachute appears in front of us. I walk towards it, open it and inside is a metal object.

"What is it?"Finnick asks.

I don't answer then I remember what it is. It's a spile my dad showed me once when I was little.

"It's a spile!"I shout.

"A spile?"Finnick asks.

"Yes, give me a rock"He gives me the rock "We carve the spile into the tree and the water comes out through this hole."I do this and first doesn't come out any water. Rotating and adjusting the spile, we got a constante wire of water.

After we all drink the water, Finnick says we are still too close of the cornucopia and we need to walk some more we start walk further into the jungle, with Peeta in the front, Finnick and Mags in the middle and me in the back when I look at Peeta I see the same shimmering I saw at the training center in the front of him.

"Peeta,no!"I shout but it's too late, Peeta hits the force field and he's thrown back. We all fall but I stand up as fast as I can and run to Peeta who is on the floor without moving.

"Peeta?"I call with tears starting to fall from my eyes, he is with his eyes closed, dead still.

I put my ear on his chest to hear his heartbeat but instead I find silence.

"Peeta!Peeta please wake up!"I scream, sob and slap him hard in the face, but in vain his heart stopped.

Finnick pushes me back against a tree. From where I sit I take the arrow and put it into place. I am about to release it when I am held by the sight of Finnick kissing Peeta. It's so weird even for Finnick. No,he is not kissing he has his hand covering Peeta's nose but openning his mouth, he is blowing air to his lungs. Finnick rips the top of Peeta's jumpsuit and starts to make strain on his heart.

I remember my mom doing something similar, but not often.

He continues to do that for a long time.o The minutes pass,agonizingly.

When my hopes start to fade,Peeta coughs lightly and Finnick moves away.

I leave my weapons on the floor and go to him. "Peeta?"I call,I move a few strands of blond hair from his forehead and kiss him on the lips.

He blinks and looks me in the eyes. "Careful, there's a force field up there"I laugh but feel tears streaming down my face.

Peeta sees the tears and puts his hands on my face. "Hey,don't cry. It's okay. I'm okay."

"You were dead!You're heart stopped!"I say,I cover my mouth with my hand because I start making some horrible suffocating noises while sobbing.

"Well, it looks like it's working now, I'm alright,Katniss."

I nod with my head but I can't stop sobbing "Katniss?"Now Peeta is worried about me. He's the one who died and he is worried about me.

"Don't worry. It's just her hormones. Because of the baby."Says Finnick.

I ignore him and ask Peeta "Do you wanna stand up?"He nods.

I help him stand up and hug him tightly, missing the feeling of his embrace.

As I hug Peeta I hear a 'pop' and feel a gush of fluid run down my legs, I separate from him and look down. My pants are soaked with water. I look at Peeta with my eyes wide and say.

"My water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I just finished this year school and couldn't talk to my friend, who is writting this fanfic with me. Thankyou for the reviews. Here's the chapter (as always in Katniss POV).**

**Chapter 4**

We've been in the Capitol for a week and I have been training, in the training center- well I can't train much since my belly is fucking huge. My moods are up and down lately, one second I'm screaming at Peeta because he knock me up and the next one I'm crying apologizing and begging him to have sex with me- of course he doesn't, we don't do anything besides kissing.

I still don't know what I feel about Peeta.I love to have his arms around me when I have nightmares.I love the way his lips feel in mine, and I know I would give my life for him. Is that love? If it's not,what is it?I'm so confused and the pregnancy doesn't help.

* * *

Today is the day of the interview with Caeser. This year it's different Peeta is gonna be interviewed first.

After being prepared by my team, Cinna opens the door, bringing a dress.

"Hello, girl on fire" he says.

Cinna already knows about the pregnancy-who wouldn't?I have a huge belly.

"So, how is our little mockingjay?"He has been calling my baby little mockingjay since we don't know the gender, I kinda like it.

"He or she is good, been kicking like crazy lately"I say annoyed.

He chuckles "I guess she's happy, let's get you dressed now."

* * *

Peeta walks to the stage to meet Caeser. The interview went well last year and they had fun,the audience loved them. I am nervous as hell. Terrified.

I'm suprised Peeta still hasn't talked about the baby. Probably they're saving it for the big finale, I mean, my pregnancy is the thing most talked since I show it to all of Panem in the reaping.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump, interrupting my thoughts and I tense.

"Calm down sweetheart, I didn't meant to scary you"too late Haymitch"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" It's a lie and Haymitch knows it but doesn't say anything.

"Ok sweetheart, go to the stage and do your thing. Good luck".

I hear Caeser calling my name and I step on the stage the people are applauding, whistling and pointing to my belly.

I was so distracted with them that I don't feel Peeta putting his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Oh, man" says Caeser with a hand in his eyes "I'm already crying" and everybody laughs a little, I, as always fake smile."So, Katniss" Caeser begins "How's going your pregnancy?When I found at the reaping day you were pregnant, I was shocked. I think all Panem was shocked too. I also became very happy. We all were, right folks?"He laughs with the crowd and I force a laugh.

"Then I'm grateful you didn't saw my face when I figure it out too."And the audience laughs again and starts asking details but Caeser shuts them and continues the interview.

"Peeta, how was Katniss's mother reaction when she found out?Cause I remember her saying that her daughter was too young to date." Peeta chuckles.

"She was mad at the beginning but I think she knows I would never leave Katniss."Peeta says and we lock eyes.I find myself lost in his intense blue eyes as Caeser is finishing with us.

"We all wish a very good luck for you two and for the baby"He looks at my belly "or the babies I presume".

* * *

I lay in my bed with Peeta hopping nobody comes to take him to his room. He is sitting looking at nothing.

"What are you thinking?"

"Uh?"He says "About you and the baby".

"Or babies"I say joking and giggle. Our noses are very close to each other, almost touching. I could feel his breath and our mouths collide. I can feel a spark between us and then the hunger starts, the hunger that I can't control. Our tongues make a dance and I let him win as his tongue explores my mouth.

"Stay with me,Peeta"I say reaching for air.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I just saw Cinna being beaten by peacekeepers.I can't breath, I'm sobbing and plataform begins to rise and I know that I need to stop crying because that's what they want.I can't let them win.I recompose myself as much as possible and put an emotionless face.

At first I don't see anything just white eyes star to adjust the light.I see water, lots of water, I look around and I'm surrounded by water.

In my head I try to organize my ideas:

go to the cornucopia;

find a bow and arrows;

look for Peeta.

I get to the cornucopia and grab my bow and arrow and when I turn around to start looking for Peeta,I am met with a pair of green eyes.

"Hello, Girl on Fire Right thing we're allies."Finnick says raising his I see it, Haymitch's bracelet and I get it.

"Right"I say "I need to find Peeta".

"I'll find him and bring him to can't make efforts due to your condiction"He says pointing to my belly "We don't want to hurt little mockingjay do we?"

Now I'm angry "You know? I'm pregnant, not invalid."

He chuckles "Yeah, can't even walk here and choose the weapons you like, I come back here quickly with Peeta."

I find Enobaria running to the cornucopia and shoot na arrow at her but she is faster and dives into the water.I grab a couple of knives.

I hear Finnick scream "Katniss!Mags found him!".

I run as fast as I can behind I get there I see that Peeta is still in his plataform and doesn't know what to do. I remember he doesn't know how to swim,so I start to take the weapons off of me, But I'm stopped by Finnick. "Stop.I'll get him"I give him a glare, but let him do it.

When Peeta gets to me,I hug him and he says. "I guess we have allies."resting his hand on my stomach.I just smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"We have to get going 's not safe staying here for much longer."Finnick all nod and start to walk into the jungle after a few hours of walking, I stop and say "I…can't…walk…anymore.I…need…water."

"She's right, we need to stop and find water, it's getting hotter out here we must keep ourselves hydrated" says Finnick.

"I could climb a tree."I say.

"No, you're not going to do 's not safe for you and the baby."Peeta says.

"It's the only way or we all die"I say.

"Okay,be careful" he says.

"I will"

I start to climb the tree carefully,when I get to the top I see that the bloodbath is over.I look around but don't see any sight of water, disapointed I descend the tree.

"Nothing"I say.

"What are we going to do?"Finnick as he finish his sentece a parachute appears in front of us.I walk towards it, open it and inside is a metal object.

"What is it?"Finnick asks.

I don't answer then I remember what it is it's a spile my dad showed me once when I was little.

"It's a spile!"I shout.

"A spile?"Finnick asks.

"Yes, give me a rock"He gives me the rock "We carve the spile into the tree and the water comes out through this hole."I do this and first doesn't come out any water rotating and adjusting the spile, we got a constante wire of water.

After we all drink the water, Finnick says we are still too close of the cornucopia and we need to walk some more we start walk further into the jungle, with Peeta in the front, Finnick and Mags in the middle and me in the back when I look at Peeta I see the same shimmering I saw at the training center in the front of him.

"Peeta,no!"I shout but it's too late, Peeta hits the force field and he's thrown back we all fall but I stand up as fast as I can and run to Peeta who is on the floor without moving.

"Peeta?"I call with tears starting to fall from my eyes, he is with his eyes closed, dead still.

I put my ear on his chest to hear his heartbeat but instead I find silence.

"Peeta!Peeta please wake up!"I scream, sob and slap him hard in the face, but in vain his heart stopped.

Finnick pushes me back against a tree from where I sit I take the arrow and put it into place.I am about to release it when I am held by the sight of Finnick kissing Peeta It's so weird even for Finnick No,he is not kissing he has his hand covering Peeta's nose but openning his mouth, he is blowing air to his lungs Finnick rips the top of Peeta's jumpsuit and starts to make strain on his heart.

I remember my mom doing something similar, but not often.

He continues to do that for a long time The minutes pass,agonizingly.

When my hopes start to fade,Peeta coughs lightly and Finnick moves away.

I leave my weapons on the floor and go to him. "Peeta?"I call,I move a few strands of blond hair from his forehead and kiss him on the lips.

He blinks and looks me in the eyes. "Careful, there's a force field up there"I laugh but feel tears streaming down my face.

Peeta sees the tears and puts his hands on my face. "Hey,don't cry It's okay.I'm okay."

"You were dead!You're heart stopped!"I say,I cover my mouth with my hand because I start making some horrible suffocating noises while sobbing.

"Well, it looks like it's working now, I'm alright,Katniss."

I nod with my head but I can't stop sobbing "Katniss?"Now Peeta is worried about me He's the one who died and he is worried about me.

"Don't worry It's just her hormones Because of the baby."Says Finnick.

I ignore him and ask Peeta "Do you wanna stand up?"He nods.

I help him stand up and hug him tightly, missing the feeling of his embrace.

As I hug Peeta I hear a 'pop' and feel a gush of fluid run down my legs, I separate from him and look down My pants are soaked with water.I look at Peeta with my eyes wide and say.

"My water just broke."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. So, so, so sorry for the wait. I had a writers block and my friend is grounded (as usual).  
**

**With no more waits, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"AAAHH"I scream in pain.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY, FUCK, IN THE ARENA, OH MY GOSH, FUCK, FUCK…"

"Peeta!Could you stop for a minute?I'm in pain here"I shout.

I think that he finally got it because he comes to my side "Um…I'm sorry, baby . I just can't believe that we're going to a have a baby in the arena . It's still too early."

"You don't think I know it's too early?"I say angrily.

"No,it's not that. Here, take my hand, honey. "He says I take his hand but say.

"Stop giving me nicknames, my name is KATNISS. KAT-NISS. K-A-T-N-I-S-S. AAAHH…!"I have another contraction and squeeze Peeta's hand.

"It's okay, Katniss. You're doing great. Keep breathing ."

Finnick who has been quiet all this time comes to me "Katniss, we need to far long are you. Mags is going down there. Don't worry, she did labors in district 4."

I nod and say "Okay, but I need something to cover me up, I don't want all of Panem and my family looking at my vagina."

He chuckles "I'm going to find something"A few minutes later he comes "Here, it was the best I could find."He puts it above my legs.

Mags comes and kneels down at my feet. She takes off my pants and my under pants. I have another contraction. She says something but I don't understand.

"Mags said for you to open your legs, Katniss"Finnick says. I nod and open my legs.

Mags just stares at it and that makes me feel uncomfortable. Then she raises her head at me and her hads on the air meaning I'm ten centimeters of dilation.

"Katniss, at the next contraction you need to push"Finnick says.

Peeta hasn't said anything and when I look at him, his face is pale like he has seen a ghost.

"Why are you with that face?Is it you, who is pain?Is it you that have to push a human inside…AAAHH!"I have another contraction.

"Push, Katniss, push!"Finnick says and I push.

"AAAHH!YOU…WILL…NEVER…GET…LAID…AGAIN" I say while pushing " This is all your fault. Yours and your dick's fault!"I say.

"Well, it takes two to dance tango"Peeta says. I am ready to replie when Finnick says

"Katniss your doing great. I'm seeing the head. "

"Really?"Peeta asks,then he goes to Finnick and tilts his to look between my legs "Ooh, Katniss it's beautiful. It has dark hair. Just like you"

"It really is, Katniss"Finnick says.

"Finnick!Peeta!Stop looking at my vagina!"I think they were hypnotized .They stop.

I give two more pushes and then I hear a cry. I see Peeta holding a little baby and I smile.

"It's a girl"He says as he puts her in my lap "Beautiful like her mother."

I look down at my girl . She has dark brown hair like me, but just when she opens her eyes for the first time tears come to mine as I see her's. Baby blue just like her father. She's the perfect blend of me and Peeta.

"She has your eyes. She's perfect, Peeta"I say and give him a kiss.

Then I feel the same pain I felt minutes ago and cry.

Peeta takes the baby and asks "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just know it hurts really bad."Another wave of pain comes "Mags?What's wrong?"I ask. Mags says something but as usual I don't understand, so Finnick responds.

"Katniss, Mags thinks you have twins and you have to push"Finnick says.

"I don't get it. What do you mean by twins?Do you mean two babies?I have to push one more baby out of me?"I ask and start to hyperventilate.

"Katniss, you need breathe and when you have the contraction push, okay?"Finnick ask and I nod.I have another contraction and I do as I was told and push.

After a few more pushes, the second baby comes out. I see Finnick holding the baby and saying "It's a boy". I smile and close my eyes.

I woke up with a headache and a big will to puke though that i haven't eat anything in probably two hours.

I look down and find my baby boy beside me sleeping, He's so perfect, blond hair and an angel face. I reach for his twin and found her at Finnick's lap sleeping too. I realize we're still in the arena and I'm afraid for them. I don't know what president Snow is planning but i promise i will never ever let him hurt my childrens.

I look at peeta and he looks at me."Ohh, Katniss. You scare me to death I thought that I was going to lose you. They need their mother."He says motioning for the twins.

"I'm never going to leave you."I say and kiss him.

Peeta looks at me nervously "Katniss, Mags said that you have to breastfeed."I look at him and I see that his face is so red like tomato.

I ignore Peeta and take the boy first. I take the top of the jumpsuit, put him in front of my breast and he starts sucking my nipple"Peeta I think it's time to name them" I say but he ignores me because is to busy staring at my breast. "Can you please stop staring?It's like you haven't see it." I yelled at him blushing.

"I have to say that I'm a little jealous of them"Peeta says and that makes me blush even harder

When he finally looks at me, I say "Peeta we have to name the twins. They have to have a name"

"Oh, sorry, yeah. I was thinking Daisy for her, keeping the flower name tradition from your family."

"I love it"Then I take Daisy and give the boy to Peeta "Hello, Daisy. I'm your mommy. For the boy I think we should name after bread just like you"

"Okay, there's one name that I really like it. Graham. It means grain"Peeta says.

"I love it."I say then look at both of my babies and say "Welcome to the world Graham and Daisy Mellark. I'll do anything to keep you save"I look down at Daisy and her beautiful blue eyes look at me like she understands me

That's the moment that I know that I love both my babies with all my heart. I wasn't sure if would love them because I never wanted children.

A large parachute lands at my feet. I look at Peeta and he gives me Graham and goes to open it. Inside is two pairs of baby ouffits two little hats, two babygrows and two socks. One of the ouffits is blue and says 'I love mommy', the other is pink and says 'I love daddy'. The parachute also has diapers and a couple of little blankets.

I wonder how Haymitch got all of this, it must has needed a lot of sponsors. I thank Haymitch.

"It's funny, how we are the arena with two babies and one of us is going to die if not the two us but they still buy us baby clothes with phrases saying I love you mommy and I love you daddy."I say.

**Just to let you know the next chapter will be in Gale' POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little short and is in Gale POV. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like it.  
**

**And Review!**

**Chapter 7**

**Gale' POV**

I'm so angry.

I am in my house watching the games with my family and I'm so angry. That's what you feel when you're watching the girl you've been in love with giving birth in the arena when she clearly said she was never going to have children.

After the Victory Tour, Katniss avoid me and I thought it was about the kiss I gave her before she went away, but I was wrong, it was worse than that, she was pregnant with the Mellark boy. If I had known sooner, I sure as hell would beat the crap out of him. That baby should be mine not that Mellark.

Though Katniss was ignoring me, the anouncement of the Quarter Quell left me devasted. I didn't want her to go through all the terror and fear of people trying to kill you at any second. I wish Icould volunteer for her, take her awayy to a place safe where she wouldn't get hurt, but I can't all Ican do is sit on the couch and watch.

God, how much I hate the Capitol. They make us beg for something to eat, take children from their parents and force them to kill each other just to get back home. People die of hunger everyday, while in the Capitol they have all the food they want. At the end of the day they go to bed with their stomach full just for in the morning wake up and entertain themselves seeing children being slaughtered.

On the day of the reaping, me and my family went to the front of Justice Building to watch the reaping as everyone else. But there would be no point because we already know who are the tributes, Katniss is the only female winner so she's going in again and I think it's pathetic to even have a reaping ball for the females when there's only one paper with one name to read.

How could Catnip let him touch her like that. She was so pure and shy. I love her for that.

The baby is a girl. But Catnip is still with pains and they say it's twins so she has to push more to get that baby out off her. Mellark is holding her hand. _That should be me holding her hand. That should be my baby. _

But when the second baby's born, it's a boy, I see that she is really truly happy. She has the brightest smile that I ever seen in my life. I smile back at her even if she doesn't see me.

Now I know that she is the mockingjay.

She's our salvation.

She's our hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I open my eyes._

_I'm standing in the middle of the jungle in the arena. I look to my right side and find Peeta but don't see the twins. I look around searching for them, but I see nothing._

_When I look back at Peeta I see his expression. His eyes are blank and dark, like there's no soul, just a body. He's stiff with his jaw clenched. He looks ahead but at nothing especific._

_My heart shatters. "Peeta. Peeta, where are the twins? Peeta, tell me. Where are Daisy and Graham? Peeta, please, look at me. Where are they?" I'm sobbing and screaming now._

_I fall to my knees and continue to call his name but he doesn't move a muscle._

_Then I hear footsteps and look up. His eyes are the same as they were. But no. They're colder and show no mercy, just like a snake. A deadly snake._

_Snow._

_In his arms are two blankets, one blue and the other one pink. I have no doubt that's my children. In the arms of the man who made me fear of having them so much._

"_Hello, Ms. Everdeen." He says._

"_It's Mellark." I say._

"_I do have to admit that you have two lovely children."_

"_They're perfect"_

"_Indeed, they are"_

"_And they're mine" I say between teeth._

"_That's where you're wrong, Ms. Everdeen"_

"_Mellark"_

"_This two beautiful babies are mine just as your husband and you and all of Panem is. I can do whatever I want you to."_

_He comes closer to me but suddenly turns to Peeta, Snow takes out a knive and slits Peeta's throat._

_Blood gushing everywhere. I try to move but I can´t. It's like I'm stuck in na invisible box where there is no oxygen, no space and all I can do is scream._

_He looks at me with an evil smile and then at the babies._

"_Say bye-bye to mommy" He says. With the same knive he killed Peeta, he stabs the twins right in the heart._

I wake up panting, shaking and drowned in sweat. I look to the side and see Peeta sleeping with his arms across me and the twins between us.

I know I won't be able to go back to sleep, so I take Peeta's arm around me, carefully not wake him and kiss the twins.

I find Finnick sitting on the ground looking at the moon. "You should go to sleep, I can't so. I can watch." I say

He turns around "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need time to think."

He stands up "Okay."

I sit and put my back against a tree. I think about all the things that happened since last year.

My sweet little sister was reaped, but I volunteered for her. I couldn't let her into the games, she couldn't hurt a fly. Then the boy who saved mine and my family's life from starvation is reaped. I had to kill him. But I didn't. We both won.

We didn't win we survived, like Haymitch said to me. _There are no winners, only survivers_. We came back home. But broken, not the same people that we were before the games. Full of nightmares from the games. That's why after coming back from the Capitol I couldn´t sleep, too many nightmares. I would wake up panting and drowned in my own sweat. During the day I looked like a walking zombie, roaming through the town. One night I couldn't take it, so I went to see if Peeta was awake. My mother and Prim were already asleep. The door was unlocked, I invited myself in. I climbed the stairs and went to Peeta's room. He was awake with his back onto the headboard of the bed. When he sees me he opens his arms and I run straight into them.

We continue that routine. I sneak out from my house to his and we sleep together, clinging each other, trying to keep the nightmares away.

In the Victory Tour the same happens, but one night after the speech in District 11 and seeing that man being killed, we both needed to be comforted. Several kisses and one thing led to another, and now we have two beautiful babies.

But, of course there is a bad side, life ain't always perfect. Peeta and I were reaped again.

I don't know what to do. We're in the arena, Finnick just revive Peeta and I don't understand why, we're in the games, we're supposed to kill each other, not resurrect.

I barely can open my eyes. Sleep is overtaking me. But when I do open my eyes, I see fog going towards us. I stand up and when I touch it, I feel an immensely strong pain in my hand, I look at it and I see blisters in all the places the fog touched my hand.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shout "The fog is poisoning!" They wake up immediately. Peeta takes Daisy and I take Graham. Finnick takes Mags in his back. We start to run as fast as we can.

Peeta and I try to protect the twins from the fog.

"Ahh"Peeta and I scream. The fog thouched us on our backs, but the twins didn't get hurt. That makes us run faster.

When we are far enough, we turn around and see Finnick and Mags falling on the ground. Finnick screaming in pain.

"Mags…Mags, I can't. Anymore. It hurts." Finnick says. Mags looks at him, says something that I don't hear and kisses him right in the mouth. Then turns around and walks into the fog. We see her collapse on the ground and shudders almost like a dance. Her canon goes off and she's dead.

"No! No! Mags! No! Please! No! Mags! Mags!"

"Finnick, no. She's dead. We need to go." He gets up and starts to run.

When we can't run any longer, I start to think _This is it, we're all gonna die, _but something weird happens, the fog starts to get sucked up and then it's gone.

I breathe of relief.

It's going to be hard to protect Peeta and the twins.

But I'll try.


End file.
